The present invention relates to on-line direction or navigation services, navigation systems, global positioning satellite navigation systems or devices, and the like, and more particularly to a navigation method, system or service and computer program product with improved navigation accuracy to a destination.
As used herein, the terms system and service are interchangeably and either may define any navigation, map or travel direction system or service, such as Mapquest™, Mapsource™ or similar services or systems. Mapquest is a trademark of Geosystems Global Corporation in the United States, other countries or both and Mapsource is a trademark of Garmin Corporation in the United States, other countries or both. Such navigation systems can navigate or provide directions to an address and are generally accurate up to a “homestretch” or last half mile or so to the ultimate destination. The last half mile or so may be very difficult as the navigation system or service is merely guessing or estimating where a street number or specific destination may actually exist on a street. Such navigation systems and services cannot take into account some factors. For example, a hotel, resort or point of interest may occupy an extensive area, such as several city blocks. A property may have its own private entrance or access road off a main road. A property may have multiple entrances or other factors or details that may not be accounted for in providing directions to a particular location. Such systems or services also may not take into account landmarks or provide such cues to users or travelers. The user typically has to rely on actually seeing a visual cue like a hotel sign or other physical landmark rather then the navigation system or service alerting the user and guiding them the entire way.